A moving apparatus such as a mobile robot, a wheeled luggage, or a scooter has a free wheel. The mobile robot may have a free wheel, two driving wheels, and two motors. The two motors can drive the two driving wheels to control the mobile robot. Meanwhile, the mobile robot can move towards different directions by the free wheel and control a rotating speed of the two driving wheels. However, the mobile robot's shake absorbing performance can be improved upon when the mobile robot moves on a rugged road or when the two motors work out of step.